callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Power-up
Power-up (pol. Ulepszenie, Wzmocnienie) – specjalne wzmocnienie, występujące w każdym rodzaju trybu Zombie. W zależności od rodzaju, jego głównym celem jest wspomaganie gracza w walce o przetrwanie poprzez zapewnienie różnych efektów. Wbrew temu istnieją również power-upy, które w sposób bezpośredni nastawione są na utrudnienie rozgrywki. Większość z nich zalicza się jednak do tej pierwszej kategorii. Power-upy mogą pojawiać się na mapie w kilku przypadkach. Część z nich ma szansę zostać upuszczona w chwili śmierci zombie pod warunkiem, że przeciwnik znajduje się w dostępnym dla gracza miejscu. Innym przypadkiem jest sytuacja, gdy power-up pojawia się w wyniku zaistnienia jakiegoś zdarzenia, np. zabicie ostatniego piekielnego psa w trakcie rundy specjalnej czy po przyłączeniu teleportera do jednostki centralnej na mapie Der Riese. Ostatnia możliwość wystąpienia power-upa to pojawienie się go od początku rozgrywki. Takie ulepszenie charakteryzuje się tym, że nigdy nie znika, lecz zwykle wymaga dodatkowej czynności, aby uzyskać do niego dostęp. Przykładami są m. in. szopa w Nuketown Zombies i cele w Mob of the Dead. Od chwili pojawienia się na mapie power-upa, w opisywanym wyżej przypadku pierwszym i zazwyczaj drugim, pozostaje on na mapie przez 25 sekund. W tym czasie może zostać podniesiony. Gdy do zniknięcia wzmocnienia pozostało 10 sekund, zaczyna ono migać. Im mniej czasu przed zniknięciem, tym intensywność migania wzrasta. Korzystając z GobbleGum lub eliksiru , możliwe jest podwojenie tych czasów. Power-upy można podzielić na dwie kategorie: o natychmiastowym działaniu oraz takie, których efekt jest rozłożony w czasie. O ile pierwszy przypadek jest oczywisty, warto wspomnieć o drugim. Mianowicie po podniesieniu ulepszenia, jego efekt pozostaje aktywny przez 30 sekund a na ekranie gracz widzi ikonę power-upa. Podobnie jak w przypadku znikania, gdy pozostaje 10 sekund do końca działania wzmocnienia, ikona ta zaczyna migać, a na 5 sekund przed końcem efektu intensywność migania zostaje zwiększona. Przy pomocy tego samego GobbleGum i eliksiru możliwe jest podwojenie tych czasów. Na mapie Nacht der Untoten w Call of Duty: World at War zamiast ikony power-upa wyświetlana jest jego nazwa i czas do końca działania. Po pojawieniu się power-upa, może on zostać podniesiony. W większości przypadków odbywa się to w sposób automatyczny poprzez wejście w niego. Istnieją jednak takie ulepszenia, które wymagają ręcznego podniesienia. Dokonuje się tego poprzez interakcję z nimi. Zdobycie power-upa najczęściej jest komentowane przez Demoniczny głos. Do tego czasu obecne na mapie wzmocnienia wydają charakterystyczny bucząco-gwiżdżący dźwięk ułatwiający ich zlokalizowanie. Ostatnią cechą charakteryzującą power-upy jest ich aura. Mowa tu o otaczającej je poświacie, której kolor wpływa na działanie ulepszenia. Wyróżnia się 6 kolorów aur: *zielona – efekt dotyczy wszystkich graczy; w trybie Żałoby efekt dotyczy wszystkich graczy w drużynie; w trybie Zawrócony efekt dotyczy tylko ludzi; na mapach Dead Ops Arcade i Dead Ops Arcade 2 efekt dotyczy tylko gracza, który podniósł ulepszenie; *niebieska – efekt dotyczy tylko gracza, który podniósł ulepszenie; *czerwona – power-up może zostać podniesiony tylko przez zombie; zapewnia szkodliwy, najczęściej odwrotny, efekt graczom (ludziom) oraz pozytywny dla zombie; *fioletowa – tylko Zawrócony; efekt dotyczy wszystkich graczy, zarówno ludzi, jak i zombie; *srebrna – tylko Dead Ops Arcade i Dead Ops Arcade 2; efekt dotyczy tylko gracza, który podniósł ulepszenie; *złota – tylko Dead Ops Arcade i Dead Ops Arcade 2; efekt dotyczy tylko gracza, który podniósł ulepszenie. Lista Power-upów Bonfire Sale Osobny artykuł: Bonfire Sale Power-Up występujący tylko w Call of Duty: Black Ops na mapie "Five". Dzięki temu power-upowi możemy ulepszyć broń za zaledwie 1000 punktów. ma zieloną aure Powerup bonfire sale.jpg Carpenter Osobny artykuł: Carpenter Power-Up pojawiający się w każdej części gry posiadającej Tryb Zombie. Powoduje on, że wszystkie miejsce, którymi zombie mogą dostać się do gracza zostają zabarykadowane, do tego każdy z obecnych graczy otrzymuje 200 punktów. ma zieloną aure Der riese carpenter.png Dodatkowe Punkty Osobny artykuł: Dodatkowe Punkty Power-Up pojawiający się tylko w Call of Duty: Black Ops na mapie Moon i w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapach TranZit i Buried. Daje on graczom pewną ilość punktów. W Call of Duty: Black Ops występuje tylko na mapie Moon jako losowy efekt użycia QEDa. Pojawia się w trzech wariantach: *z biało-niebieską aurą – punkty otrzymuje tylko gracz, który zebrał power-up; *z zieloną aurą – punkty otrzymują wszyscy gracze. *z czerwoną aurą – gracze tracą całość lub część punktów, gdy zombie zbierze power-up. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II pojawia się na mapach TranZit i Buried. Służy on do dzielenia się punktami z innymi graczami. Tranzit dodatkowe punkty.png Podwójne Punkty Osobny artykuł: Double Points Power-Up pojawiający się w każdej odsłonie Call of Duty posiadającej Tryb Zombie. Power-Up ten podwaja zdobywane punkty na 30 sekundma może mieć zieloną, czerwoną i fioletową aure 2013-05-01 00013.jpg Fire Sale Osobny artykuł: Fire Sale Power-Up występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, Buried i Origins) i Call of Duty: Black Ops III sprawia on, że w każdym pomieszczeniu pojawia się Skrzynka losująca, a każdy los będzie kosztował 10 punktów. może mieć zieloną i niebieską aure (niebieską, tylko jeśli nie ma opcji pojawienia więcej niż 1 Skrzynki losującej co jest praktycznie nie możliiwe, wtedy, tylko jeden gracz ma zniżkę ceny skrzynki losującej) 2013-05-02 00017.jpg Insta-Kill Osobny artykuł: Insta-Kill Power-Up występujący w każdej części Call of Duty posiadającej Tryb Zombie. Power-Up ten pozwala na zabicie każdego zombie za pomocą jednego uderzenia nożem/strzału niezależnie od rundy. może mieć zieloną i niebieską aure (jeśli niebieską tylko jeden gracz zadaje na krótki czas nielimitowane obrażenia) Czerwony Ista-kill nie, nie chodzi o aure a o samą ikone insta-killa, po zdobyciu jednego z Perma-Perków ikona staje sie czerwona, i wtedy nawet nasze chodzenie zadaje dla zombie obrażenia (nie działa jak nuke, obrażenia od chodzenia działają jeśli przejdziemy tuż obok zombie. 2013-02-10 00030.jpg Krew Zombie Osobny artykuł: Krew Zombie Power-Up występujący tylko w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Origins. Kiedy zdobędziemy Krew Zombie ekranie stanie się czerwony, co spowoduje, że zombie nie będą nas atakować i skupią się na innych graczach. ma niebieską aure, choć możliwe by było żeby miał zieloną (wszyscy gracze stają się niewidzialni) 2013-10-31 00035.jpg Losowa Butelka Perku Osobny artykuł: Losowa Butelka Perku Power-Up występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops na mapach Ascension, Shangri-La, Call of the Dead i Moon oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapach Die Rise i Buried. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje po zdobyciu power-upu otrzymujemy losową butelkę perku może mieć zieloną i niebieską aure 2013-03-07 00025.jpg Machina Śmierci Osobny artykuł: Machina śmierci Power-Up występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Powoduje on, że gracz dostaje machinę śmierci. ma niebieską aure, choć mogła by mieć zieloną (machine śmierci dostaje każdy gracz) Default.jpeg Max Ammo Osobny artykuł: Max Ammo Power-Up występujący w każdej części Call of Duty posiadającej Tryb Zombie. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje Max Ammo powoduje, że wszyscy gracze otrzymują maksymalną ilość amunicji ma zieloną, choć mogła by mieć niebieską aure (maxymalną amunicje dostaje tylko jeden gracz). 2013-02-25 00015.jpg Mięso Zombie Osobny artykuł: Mięso Zombie Power-Up występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops na każdej mapie posiadającej tryb Żałoba. Działa bardzo podobnie jak Małpka z talerzami, z różnicą taką, że mięso rzucone w jakiegokolwiek gracza z drużyny przeciwnej sprawi, że zombie zaczną go atakować. ma zieloną, choć powinna mieć niebieską aure, gdyż tylko 1 gracz korzysa z tego power-upu 2012-12-19 00041.jpg Nuke Osobny artykuł: Nuke Power-Up występujący w każdej części Call of Duty posiadającej Tryb Zombie. Działa on na takiej zasadzie, że po zdobyciu takowego power-upu wszystkie zombie zaczną się palić i wybuchną, a Demoniczny głos krzyknie "Kaboom!". możee mieć zieloną, fioletową, i czerwoną au Losowa broń Osobny artykuł: Losowa broń jak sama nazwa wskazuje, daje nam losową broń, występuje na mapie moon bo użyciu QED'a może mieć zieloną, niebieską i czerwoną aure (czerwona- gracz traci 1 z 2 lub 3 jeśli miał Mule Kicka Broni Losowabron.jpg Monkey bomb: Osobny artykuł: monkey bomb (power up) występuje w trybie Zawrócony jako power up. daje graczowi który jest człowiekiem darmowy monkey bomb, Monkey Bomb model BOII.png UWAGA! TO ZDJĘCIE NIE POKAZUJE SAMEGO WYGLĄDU POWER UPA, TYLKO SAMEGO MONKEY BOMBA, JEŻELI KTOKOLWIEK POSIADA GRE CALLO F DUTY BO2 Z DLC REVOLUTION LUB VENGEANCE, NIECH WSTAWI TU ORYGINALNY WYGLĄD POWERUPU Z TRYBU ZAWRÓCONY Błyskawica ''Osobny artykuł: błyskawica '' power up ten działa jak Machina śmierci tylko że zamiast Miniguna daje nam Wunderwaffe DG-2 nie różni sie wyglądem od wcześniej wspomnianej machiny śmierci, Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu egzo zombie Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Funkcje trybu Nazi Zombies Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII